Another One Gone
by Quadradiks
Summary: It was a typical day of Fairy Tail. Magnolia was doing fine, and everyone was the same as always. Gildarts comes back after 3 years, but things weren't the same in his eyes. [Rated T for language and character death] [Nalu] - COMPLETE
1. It's Been 2 Years

**Title:** Another One Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

.

.

Chapter 1: It's been 2 years!

.

.

Natsu was strolling down the road, going to his guild, Fairy Tail. The sun was shining and the sky was blue without a cloud in sight. Natsu entered the guild gates, and was greeted by the members of the guild. Now Natsu, who was beating Gray in his fight, decided to go on a mission. He went to the board and looked for a job. He snatched a piece of paper off the board and ran to Gray, Erza and Lisanna. "Let's go on this job, all we have to do is take out a group of bandits, and the reward is 500,000J!" said Natsu. Gray, Lisanna, and Erza agreed, so they set out on their mission with Happy of course.

As they left, they had to go on a train, Natsu's weakness. As they walked into the train, they took their seats and the train started to move. Erza knocked Natsu out and Gray, Lisanna and Erza chatted happily until the train stopped moving. They reached their destination in Oak Town. They would get ready for the mission.

Beating the bandits we're an easy matter. All they had to do was wait for night when they came and attack them directly.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu screamed, and a roar of fire came out of his mouth and exploded near the bandits, causing them to panic.

"Ice Make, Arrow!" Gray shouted, and arrows made of Ice came out and had pierced through some of the people.

"Re-equip, Heaven's Wheel Armor." Erza said, and she instantly changed into her armor. She summoned countless swords and aimed them all at the bandits, and the weapons charged at them.

"Take Over, Animal Soul!" Lisanna said, and she became a tiger, and she started to attack.

After all of their attacks, the bandits surrendered, gave everything they stole back and retreated. They ran off into the woods and we're never seen again. The mayor had saw what they had did and was pleased, and gave them the full reward, which was to be split by Team Natsu.

As they came back, they we're shocked to see that there was cheers and commotion between Magnolia. Such a thing would only happen after one thing. This would mean that… Gildarts had come back. Bursts of cheers came through the city as a messenger started to inform people to move to their "Gildarts' formation."

"Gildarts came back!" Natsu screamed eager to challenge him to a fight. Gildarts moved slowly to Fairy Tail, walking at a slow pace. When he finally got there, he was surprised to see everyone grown up. He immediately hugged Cana and tears fell. He then looked at everyone in the guild who looked different.

"Mira! You look different!" Gildarts exclaimed. Mirajane chuckled, and landed on Natsu's head. "Where's that damn Erza? I'm so beating her today." Gildarts looked at the scene of Mirajane. He was beyond shocked at what she just said. When she saw her before, she was sweat and motherly. She reverted back to her punkish bullying attitude. Someone was wrong.

"W-What happened to Mira? And look!" Gildarts pointed to Gray. "He isn't stripping!" Gildarts looked at the guild in utter horror. Then he was surprised, no, beyond surprised. "Lisanna's back!" Everyone sweatdropped. "You just noticed…"

"Cana! I don't see a barrel of beer next to you! What happened? And… Erza! You're not eating strawberry cake! What in the world is going on!" Gildarts exclaimed. The whole guild looked down for a moment and no noise could be heard from anyone.

"M-Maybe I need some rest. N-Natsu… Why don't you come to my house later and explain." Gildarts broke through the wall and went back to his house, where he would take a nice long rest and make sure he wasn't dreaming and it was all an illusion.

Natsu looked at the ground. He started to eat some fire and then sat down. "Gildarts was pretty surprised huh? I guess it's only natural. For the 3 years he was gone, a lot has changed." Natsu said to himself.

Natsu looked at the time. It was almost 4:00PM, which was when he would usually go to his house, so he decided to go to Gildarts' house. He walked along the path thinking to himself, something very unusual. When he entered his house, Gildarts just woke up.

"Natsu… before you explain, how are things with Lisanna now that she's back? Are you going out with her finally?" Gildarts had a smile on his face. Natsu blushed.

"No! I'm not going out with Lisanna!" Natsu looked at Gildarts like he was crazy. Gildarts only laughed and tried to keep himself from laughing even more.

"Then is it that blond chick? What was her name… Lucy?" Gildarts said, still trying not to laugh. He couldn't imagine Natsu going out with someone that pretty.

"Lucy died… 2 years ago."

.

.

****Sorry I tried to surprise you guys but I guess that was stupid because Lucy wasn't included in Team Natsu and Lisanna took her place. Anyways, thanks for reading. I still have another fanfiction I have to complete but I'm lazy XD. I might work on it if I have nothing to do, because I'm getting hit by Hurricane Sandy. ****


	2. Natsu Tells The Story

**Title:** Another One Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

.

.

Chapter 2: Natsu Tells The Story

.

.

"So that's…" Gildarts was far beyond shocked. Lucy was dead. Gildarts remembered the changes that we're made when Lisanna died, but to think that the guild could change this drastically because of Lucy's death. Gildarts tried to process the situation. "W-What happened…"

Natsu started to speak. "Lucy died on a mission, 2 years ago. I was just promoted to S-Class, so our team decided to take an S class mission. With 2 S-Class wizards, we thought it shouldn't be too hard… but we we're dead wrong."

_Flashback…_

"_Wow! We're going to go on an S-Class mission?" Lucy asked in awe. "Well, I guess that's expected since you got promoted to S-Class 2 weeks ago." Lucy looked at the request again. "Defeat the dark guild Tartarus huh?" Lucy had a small smile._

"_Yep, and the rewards are much bigger than the ones we usually go on!" Natsu added, looking at the huge number. "17,000,000J! We won't have to worry about food expenses for such a long time!" Natsu looked at Happy, his exceed partner and smiled._

"_Aye sir!" Happy said, and landed on Natsu's shoulder. Mirajane was washing the mugs like usual, after Macao and Wakabine had their drinking competition, which they had a tie like usual. Mirajane stopped what she was doing and walked over to the group who was just about to leave._

"_Ah, you guys should be careful!" Mirajane smiled. "But don't worry, I believe in you guys. Come home safe, alright?" Mirajane whispered something into Natsu's ears and took off. Team Natsu, took off to defeat the dark guild. They got onto the train, and Erza knocked Natsu out as usual._

_When they got out of the train, they we're shocked to see the dark guild be so big. The building was almost a castle and the entrance doors we're huge. Lucy remembered the client's words, "The guild is very strong, be very careful. The main members are the problem, the others are a joke." Natsu, as usual, rushed and kicked the doors open, which resulted him in a smack from Erza._

_Lucy and Gray followed Natsu as they saw all the guild members attack. Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy got ready. Erza went into her heaven wheel's armor, Lucy was holding Aries' key, Gray put his hands together and started to form something, and Natsu lit his hands on fire. Team Natsu was ready to take on the guild._

"_Ice Make, Lance!" Gray chanted, as many ice lances came out and started to attack the dark guild. They tried to counter, but many we're hit. Gray kept on going. "Ice Make, Arrow!" Ice arrows charged for the guild._

"_Gate of the Goat, I open thee! Aries!" Lucy chanted, and a pink 'poof' appeared and Aries came. Her first words when she came out was "Sorry…". She looked at the guild. "Wool Bomb!" she shouted, and a bunch of fluffy pink wool came out and attacked the group. Everyone screamed "So fluffy!" and Aries said sorry one more time before taking off before Lucy could say anything._

"_Don't worry Natsu! Erza! We'll take care of everyone, please defeat the main members." Lucy and Gray ensured. Natsu and Erza looked at them one more time and they left to the main members. They went up the stairs but we're stopped by the members. Lucy saw this and quickly reacted._

"_Gate of the Goat I open thee! Capricorn!" Lucy chanted, and Capricorn came and started to beat the guild members. Lucy took out her wipe and attacked. Natsu and Erza thanked her and began to head towards the main group. Little did they know, one main member was already watching. He chuckled to himself. _

"_I'll end this. Possession Magic!" His eyes glowed yellow and then he laid there. He took over Gray Fullbuster, and that's when things got pretty damn ugly. Now, since the main member knew who was the weakest, decided to go for her. "Her" meant Lucy Heartfilia. No one was even aware that Gray was possessed, as he even attacked the group. When Natsu and Erza left, his plan began._

"_Ice Make, Geyser!" shouted Gray, and it aimed for a defenseless Lucy Heartfilia. Lucy screamed in pain, and satisfied, the main member left his body. Natsu rushed back to the scene, and saw Lucy in the geyser. He immediately charged for Gray, who didn't even know what was going on. _

"_Gray how could you?" Natsu asked, charging at him. He lit his hands on fire and punched Gray hard in the guts. Gray hit him back, and it became their daily fights at the guild. Gray became furious, because he was getting into a fight with Natsu during the job._

"_WHAT THE HELL NATSU, STOP BEING A DAMN BITCH AND GET BACK TO THE JOB!" Gray screamed, and stepped back from Natsu and glared at him, and then resumed to fighting the guild. Natsu looked at him and gritted his teeth. He yelled at Gray, but they forgot a certain person._

"_Gray! Why would you hurt Lucy?" He hollered, and then pointed to the geyser that she was in. Gray's eyes widened and then fell to his knees and looked at his hands. "I… D-Did T-That?" he thought to himself and then began to cry, just noticing what he had supposedly done. Natsu looked at him. "WHY?" He asked one more time, but the people of the guild used this to their advantage._

_One person took Lucy who was now getting beat by the guild and threw her against the wall. The other punched her countless times. Many others we're kicking and spitting on her. Natsu had seen all they we're doing and was furious. He lit his whole body on fire and charged, but stopped short._

_All the bodies we're now on the floor, and they we're all beaten by the strongest female wizard of Fairy Tail, Erza. She had beat them to a pulp in her Heaven Wheel's Armor, and took Lucy. She started to cry and hugged her tight._

"_Natsu! Gray! Retreat!" Erza screamed, and they all left the building, going to somewhere safe. They took her to a peaceful meadow nearby. They placed her down and Natsu cried. He sobbed. Natsu hugged her tight and didn't let go. Lucy smiled, trying to hold her consciousness for at least a few more moments._

"_Natsu… I don't think I'll make it… So I want to tell you a few things… I know Gray didn't mean to do what he did… please don't be mad at him…" Lucy could barely say the words. Gray broke into tears and fell onto the ground. _

"_Don't worry Lucy, Your safe. I know it wasn't Gray, he's are teammate, right? Lucy, hang on longer, Wendy will heal you. You'll be safe." Natsu reassured, but Lucy just continued, wanted her last words to be meaningful. _

"_Natsu… the only thing I need to say… Is that I love you… "Lucy said, and then smiled. "Forever and Always. I have since you saved me." Lucy coughed a bit and then gave Natsu a long, passionate kiss. Natsu looked surprised but immediately kissed her back, putting all his love into that one kiss. _

"_Thank you Natsu… for bring me to Fairy Tail… for showing me the importance of friendship… I hope I can see you again, I hope… you have a nice life without me… I know you can pull through…" Then she giggled. "Haha, I guess this is like Lisanna… I wish for the best Natsu…" Lucy drifted off. Her heartbeat stopped and so did her breathing._

"_I L-Love Y-You T-Too… " Natsu hugged her tight and ran towards Magnolia and Fairy Tail, as fast as he could, even though she was already dead. He still had hope. He even managed to somehow fly there, and he got there in no time. He busted through the guild doors._

"_Please save Lucy, Wendy!" Natsu screamed, but it was no use. Wendy and Romeo already left a couple hours ago on a job. Mirajane quickly took her and checked her heartbeat. No sound. Lucy was dead. There was no heartbeat or signs of breathing. She also had lost to much blood._

_Mirajane ran away and Natsu hugged her body tight. The whole guild was silent. Cana, Lisanna, Levy, heck even Julia was crying their guts out, and no one else said a word. After a few moments, they suddenly started to prepare her grave, funeral, everything._

_The next day, everything was different. Natsu and Gray would still fight, but now so would Erza and Mirajane. When she came in the guild the next day, she immediately began to bully the guild, and challenged Erza to fights, as well as pull pranks on the guild members. Gray would actually wear clothes and Erza wouldn't be eating cake all the time. Wendy never left the guild in case someone needed her._

_Natsu changed in many ways too. No one would mention the name Lucy in the guild, and every time he thought about her, his heart ached, wishing to see her best friend again. Lisanna joined Team Natsu in place of Lucy and he took her celestial keys and guarded it with his life, even keeping it with him instead of leaving it in his home. Natsu became even more over protective, and even acted a whole lot nicer to the guild, helping people with their problems and even serving the guild and tending the bar._

_Never did a time go by where Natsu didn't feel lonely. He felt the most hurt out of the whole guild, but that was to be expected right? He loved Lucy and now she was gone. One year pasted, and now it became usual in Fairy Tail to act the way they did. Gray also became S-Class and so did Lisanna, making them the strongest group in Fairy Tail, because they we're all very strong._

_Natsu practiced his magic even more than before, now being able to get to places with incredible speed, in case anything did happen, just like with Lucy. Natsu had upgraded dragon slayer moves, as well as having incredible magic power, enough to surpass Erza. Erza stopped ordering Natsu around after the incident with Lucy._

_Lucy stayed in Natsu's heart forever and only sadness came when he even just thought about her. Just seeing blond hair would brighten his spirits, only to find it was someone else. He didn't stop looking for Lucy though. He was concerned about her even more than Igneel. He loved Lucy with all his heart and would not stop looking for her._

_End Flashback…_

"I see…" Gildarts said nothing more. "I'm sorry, you can go know." He added and then rested up a bit more, his 100 year quest complete, he suffered a great condition, but would be fine soon. He had enough jewels to not have to go on any more quests for a very long time. Natsu left Gildarts' house and went to the guild and it started to rain.

"Erza. Gray. Let's go." Natsu said, and they both knew what he meant and walked over to him and they left. The guild had remembered why they we're leaving. They know realized why Mira was already gone. The guild continued their usual doings, but that lasted about a few seconds…

****Second Chapter End! I hope you enjoyed, I made it especially longer this time. Third chapter will come soon (I hope)! Until then, see you later! ****


	3. Memories

**Title:** Another One Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**Last Time on Another One Gone:**

"_Erza. Gray. Let's go." Natsu said, and they both knew what he meant and walked over to him and they left. The guild had remembered why they we're leaving. They now realized why Mira was already gone. The guild continued their usual doings, but that lasted about a few seconds…_

.

.

Chapter 3: Memories

.

.

Natsu, Gray, and Erza we're heading towards the church. It was a rainy day, and they we're getting soaked. So why we're they out? It was the 2nd year anniversary of Lucy Heartfilia's death. They we're walking down the wet road passing by Lucy's old apartment, still unoccupied. Erza volunteered to pay for the apartment expenses so that no one would take her apartment. They came to the church, where they found Lucy's grave.

Mirajane was crying. Of course she would be. The past few years she had grown very fond of Lucy, and even became like a mother to her. Even though Lisanna had a greater impact, she was still depressed. She remembered when Lucy had come to her with all her problems with Natsu. She remembered all the times she asked Mirajane for advice.

_Flashback…_

"_What's wrong Lucy?" The sweet white haired beauty asked. She looked at Lucy, who was slumped over onto the table. She looked very tired and worn out, probably because of the mission they took earlier, but she was wrong. It wasn't about that. She found that out when Lucy told her what was wrong._

"_It's about Natsu. He's as dense as a rock! Can't he see that it's scary when I wake up and he's right next to me? Sometimes he's even holding me!" Lucy explained. She became a bit pink but then it died down. Mirajane giggled. Lucy continued, "I love Natsu but it's really freaky! Natsu and Happy keep breaking into my house and steal all my food! Isn't that trespassing? I mean, don-"Lucy was interrupted by a laughing Mirajane._

"_You just confessed you love Natsu! Oh my! You look so cute together! What if you had children! They would be so cute! You guys would be such a cute couple!" Mirajane started rambling about their wedding and their dates and what not. Lucy became very red and then finally spoke._

"_D-Don't you think Natsu likes Lisanna? Your sister is just so nice and weren't they good friends? They're getting married to right?" Lucy spoke with a sad tone. Mirajane looked at her with her motherly eyes. _

"_Ah! That's right. But you know, Natsu and You would look much cuter together. Aren't you his best friend? Lisanna said she wanted to be his wife because they took care of Happy together! I don't think that's as big as having children you know…" Mirajane kept talking and talking about how Lucy would be Natsu's type more than Lisanna._

"_E-Exactly! They rose Happy together, I don't think I could handle that kind of competition… Lisanna is just so much better than me. She's prettier, nicer, and just plain better." Lucy spoke, now realizing she just confessed being jealous and being in love with Natsu._

"_Don't say that, in some ways, you can even beat Lisanna. Just saying, I caught Natsu staring at a certain someone who's first name begins with a 'L' and ends in a 'y'." Mirajane winked and then walked away, leaving a blushing Lucy and a smiling Mira. _

_End Flashback…_

When the team finally arrived at the grave, they stared. Lucy was gone. Natsu had remembered just meeting Lucy. He was looking for Igneel at Haregon (or however you spell it). He had met a blond haired person that he could care less about. That was, until she gave them food. However, that wasn't the only reason. After hearing about her wanting to join her dream guild, Fairy Tail, he had been interested in her. After saving her from Bora, he invited her to Fairy Tail.

_Flashback…_

" _Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, finally at her dream guild. She was excited. Being able to go to Fairy Tail was a dream come true. 'Maybe I'll be able to meet the famous Mirajane Strauss!' she thought, remembering her face from the Sorceress Magazine. She was beyond beautiful. She was gorgeous. Lucy saw Natsu kicking the door open and was shocked._

"_THE INFORMATION YOU GAVE ME WAS WRONG!" Lucy heard Natsu say that and immediately was shocked. Everyone somehow got into a fight and then she smiled. This was typical Fairy Tail. The guild she loved. She saw the one any only Mirajane and gasped. _

"_Are you new here?" Mirajane asked, and Lucy nodded. "Shouldn't you do something?" Lucy pointed at the fighting, and Mirajane giggled. "Don't worry, it happens all the time." Mirajane explained, and Lucy nodded._

_End Flashback…_

Natsu was now crying. Sobbing. Natsu had remembered the moments when he would, along with Happy, break into her house or make fun of her. Those we're the times. Mirajane even giggled and thought they we're like a married couple.

_Flashback…_

_Lucy looked around, sure that someone was watching her. Whoever it was, she was scared out of her mind. She looked out the door, and made sure no one was there. Natsu and Happy we're happily right next to Lucy, and looked at Lucy weirdly._

"_Lucy what's wrong?" Happy asked._

"_Lately, I've been feeling someone was watching me…" Lucy started, but was interrupted by Natsu and Happy, who we're shocked._

"_THERE IT IS! I WHAT DO THEY CALL THAT AGAIN!" Natsu would say, pointing to their book._

"_I THINK THAT'S WHAT THEY CALL, 'BEING OVER SELF-CONCIOUS!"_

"_It's not like that!" Lucy screamed._

_End Flashback…_

Natsu was on the floor. It was now officially 2 years since Lucy died. They we're just about to leave but Natsu insisted that they stay for a few extra minutes. They all agreed, so they stayed, just staring at the grave, each having their own memories of Lucy Heartfilia. When they finally left, everyone was tearing. Natsu was crying the most, because the girl he loved had died.

The sky had become bright. Unusually bright. Team Natsu and Mirajane were alert and ready for anything to come, but what came out was a falling blonde. They immediately ran for the girl who smelled just like Lucy, according to Natsu. Natsu caught the girl and then looked in shock, but the girl spoke first.

"How am I in Earthland?" Lucy Ashley exclaimed.

****Third Chapter End! I hope you enjoyed, I made it a bit short and I'm sorry for that, but I'm getting lazier by the second… so yeah… ****


	4. Secrets

**Title:** Another One Gone

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

**Last Time on Another One Gone:**

_The sky had become bright. Unusually bright. Team Natsu and Mirajane were alert and ready for anything to come, but what came out was a falling blonde. They immediately ran for the girl who smelled just like Lucy, according to Natsu. Natsu caught the girl and then looked in shock, but the girl spoke first._

"_How am I in Earthland?" Lucy Ashley exclaimed._

.

.

Chapter 4: Secrets

.

.

"Lucy… Ashley?" Natsu said looking at the blondie in front of her. Natsu was so shocked to see her, and so was the rest of the team. Emotions had swallowed the whole team and Mirajane. What were they to do? The person that they missed so much was gone, but their counterpart came back?

Lucy was tired. She didn't want to go through all the interrogating and decided to pretend to sleep. Natsu and the rest thought she was asleep, so they took her to Lucy Heartfilia's old apartment and Natsu laid her on the bed. Natsu looked at her. Ashley's hair certainly grew to be like it was before. Something was weird though, but he couldn't figure it out. Oh well.

Lucy couldn't keep it in anymore. When they got there, she sat up on her bed. Lucy was dying to get the secret out. Something told her to keep it in though, but she couldn't stand it. What was her secret you may ask? I'll tell you the reaction. Natsu was hugging Lucy like crazy, Gray and Mirajane were crying, and Erza was trying to process what happened.

"I'll tell you the whole story." Lucy said.

_Flashback… [Lucy's POV]_

"…_I wish for the best Natsu…" I said and drifted off. I don't know what happened, but suddenly I was on the ground somewhere. The place seemed familiar. It was… Edolas! I looked around. I can see it, Edo-Fairy Tail!" I said out loud before I ran to it. Maybe I could find answers. Natsu…_

_I barged into the doors and found everyone. They were still the same from the 8 years that we left them. They seemed to be doing pretty good. Everyone stopped short. I could hear whispers like "Lucy's back?" and "Lucy…". Everyone came out and hugged me. _

"_LUCY'S BACK FROM THE DEAD!" Everyone said. I couldn't keep out the fact that I was from Earthland. I had to act completely different from what I would usually act like. It was terrible, but for them, I would do it. I lived in Edolas for 2 years._

_It was hard. I couldn't bring myself to even touch Natsu, but I had to. I had to disagree and fight with Levy, and lead the group and such. Every day I would think about how I can get back to Earthland, but there was no way I could just leave them. They needed me. This went on for 2 years._

_One day, Edo-Mirajane told me to come with her. She led me to the anima chamber. I couldn't figure out what was going on, but she pressed a switch. "Bye Lucy… go back to where you belong!" Mirajane said faintly._

_End Flashback…_

Natsu took the opportunity to quickly kiss me once again. He pressed his lips against Lucy's. He deepened the kiss, sticking his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues began to fiercely lick each other's. They both gasped for breath.

"Natsu…" Lucy said sadly tearing. "I wanted to kiss you so badly…" Natsu laughed. Of course he would laugh. This was a dream right? It was realistic. It was a nice, great, dream. He believed that he really was sleeping in his old hammock, just enjoying the dream. It wasn't a dream though, it was reality.

"Before I forget, here are your keys." Natsu threw the keys in the air and Lucy caught them. She hugged the keys. Her eyes started to tear again. Everyone could tell why. Oh how much she probably missed her spirits, even Aquarius.

"Thank you… I want to see all my spirits again…" Lucy said. "Let's start with Plue! I haven't seen him forever. Gate of the white dog, I open thee!" she chanted. She felt so good, finally using magic for the first time in years. She lifted up her silver key and it shined brightly. "Nicolas!"

Plue came out and immediately hugged Lucy. "Pun Pun!" It would shout, although no one understood what he was saying. Except Natsu, he understands everything. Lucy began to hug back and then it jumped out to wave to everyone else. It seemed to somewhat high-five Happy. Lucy and Natsu laughed together, Erza sighed, Gray laughed along, and Mirajane smiled.

They were all happy that Lucy Heartfilia was back.

Oh the party they were going to have at the guild. That could wait though, it was a huge sleep over at Lucy's house.

****Sorry for not updating in forever, I was so lazy, even this chapter is short. I'm going to end most of my stories for now and start fresh. Guess what my New Year's Resolution is? That's right, write more often. ****


End file.
